I'm Moving On
by cac123
Summary: After tragedy strikes Derek leaves because he couldn't deal with the pain. Now 6 yrs later is he ready to move on with his life. Derek Centric This is my first story in about a year so all criticism is welcome.


Derek was sitting backstage waiting to go on and all he wanted to do is go backwards before his life went into a downward spiral. He closed his eyes and he fell back to that day in his memories, the day his life changed.

_Flashback_

Derek ran into the emergency room with the worst feeling in his stomach, he knew she was gone. When he saw Casey and the pain she had in her eyes it was confirmed. His Smarti was gone.

Derek fell into Casey's arms and held on for dear life. "It can't be true," He whispered over and over again.

"I know Derek she seemed fine," Casey said through hear tears.

"How did she… she… pass," Derek barely asked.

"It was a really rare blood disease," Casey said trying to calm down a little.

When they had the funeral a few days later he could barely sit there and listen to everyone. When it was finally his turn it took the rest of the strength he had to say his speech.

"She was my Smart, I loved her so much, she was strong, beautiful, and so creative. Life will never be the same with out her, she will be missed," Derek cried the last part as climbed off stage and back to his seat next to Casey.

He left after the funeral and didn't look back, he found fame and fortune of course but that wasn't enough it never would be in his eyes.

_Flash forward_

Derek knew it was time to move on, he missed his Smarti so much and he knew he always would. The thing is in a way it was like Marti was telling him it is ok to move on with his life. That's why tonight's concert will be his last. Afterwards he will be going home to his family.

He was brought out of his thoughts after he heard someone say "hey buddy it's time."

"This one goes out to my little Smarti she was my world before she died 6 years ago," Derek choked out on stage.

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on_

I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone

I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on

I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on

At the end of the song he was in full out tears. He didn't care who saw as he quietly whispered "thank you Marti."

On his way back to his families house he stopped at the cemetery. When he found Marti's grave placed purple flowers on it and slowly ran his fingers across the name and dates. He had been there for no more then 20 minutes when he heard a beautiful familiar voice.

"Well I'm surprised to see you here Derek," She said with shock and love.

"Casey what are you doing here," he said as he stood up and turned around.

"I always come here after one of your concerts," Casey said walking up to the grave and placing more flowers there.

"You were there," Derek said surprised.

" Of course I'm always there in the front row," Casey said as she ran her fingers in the same way Derek did over the headstone.

"I never knew," Derek said dumbfounded.

" It's ok I'm not really there for you I'm there for her," Casey said pointing to the grave

" I usually come here afterwards and tell her about it, I know that it sounds weird but it doesn't matter to me," Casey said as she sat down.

" No it doesn't atleast someone is I haven't been here in six years," Derek said sitting next to her.

" I know but at least you're here now," Casey said starring off into the distance.

" True but I should have been here before now," Derek said putting his head in his hands.

When Casey looked over at Derek her heart broke for him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her.

" You're here now the past doesn't matter," Casey said putting her hands on his face.

" Thanks… for everything," He said calmly and gently pulling away.

" Your welcome now talk to her," Casey said as she stood up and walked to another grave.

He watched her walk away and then he turned around and started talking.

" Hey Smarti its been awhile; I'm really sorry for not coming I just couldn't, I wasn't ready to face the truth, now that I am I wanted to thank you for allowing me to move on, I will always love you," Derek said crying.

Derek felt a hand on his shoulder and when he looked up he saw a beautiful Casey tearing up at what he said. As he stood up and took Casey's hand he knew he was on the road to forgiveness.


End file.
